Scoot
Scoot is a character created by the user Jack Skellington. Application located here. Abilities Can be used as a transport system, people can use him as a vehicle, can move by himself, light up dark places, very fast. Personality He is very caring, clumsy, and playful. Opinions of Other Characters Mickey: He will always do anything for his best friend! Minnie: He loves Minnie and even sometimes acts as a royal carriage for her Helen: He likes the mom and sometimes makes the long trip to Metroville to get stuff she forgot. Lucky: Scoot always loves to play with the pup Rapunzel: He loves to play with the princess and would normally go in circles. Sally: Really he finds her a bit odd and he gets very cold when she is around, but that is just because of his phobia of needles. Hercules: He is very very strong and he admires his heroic attitude, but he is sometimes afraid if Herc decides to take a ride on him, he might crush him. Piglet: Scoot could relate to the cowardly creature, although was very surprised to learn that the pig contained some sort of super human strength. History Rusted up and kept inside a old shed in Paris beside a store, half dying, the only view of the outside was of a little flower that grew, although when the winter came it shredded and died, so he had nothing to look at until a Mouse came and bought him one day. The mouse, Mickey, fixed him up and painted him and drove him almost every day. Mickey quickly became Scoot's best friend and one time had a crazy adventure while delivering something to Minnie. It was perfect; just him and his best friend going anywhere, no one to stop them. One time he woke up and saw that Mickey had gone without a trace, so he searched all of paris for him until he finally got to the Pride Lands and decided to stay with his best friend and help him with the war. Threads Participated In Bless my Bagpipes: Scoot first arrived and the forces of good camp and had found his owner whom him and daisy appeared to be in an arguement with a older duck. A night at Scrooges mansion: Scoot appears in this thread having to take shelter because of the storm that had gone on and he would rust or break if he where to stay outside and get wet. Time to start: Having no one to play with Scoot follows Stitch to Hawaii where he meets hi tech and even give them a short fun ride. Heroes of China: Scoot went along although him and piglet had to wait at the bottom of the stairs and Scoot was knocked over and watched as piglet was kidnapped by lady Tremaine. The Attack: Scoot warns the forces of good of the attack having seent eh Omnidroid approach, He goes later giving mickey a lift to the Orb while avoiding being crushed by the Omnidroid, After it is destroy Scoot was grabbed and destroyed by its claw and died. 'So Long.pal: ' only Scoot's corpse appears. Trivia *So far Scoot was the only living Machine if don't count John Silver. Other *Acts as a post man for the Forces of Good, taking letters and memos to members. Gallery Scoot.png Scoot 1.png Category:Characters